Todo es posible con la imaginación
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: -Abuelo, cuéntanos otra vez la esa historia que nos gusta tanto. - dijo Steve. -Pero si ya os la sabéis de memoria. - -Pero cuéntenosla otra vez. -
1. Chapter 1

**-Abuelo, cuéntanos otra vez la historia del chico y sus amigos imaginarios. - **

**-¿Otra vez?, estáis pesados hoy. - dijo el anciano.**

**-Eso abuelo Kenny, cuéntanosla otra vez. - **

**-Papa, sabes que si no les cuentas la historia insistirán mas. - **

**-Vale, vale, ya voy. - Kenny quería a su hija menor, Marjorine. Siempre que la miraba le recordaba a alguien de su juventud.**

**-Abuelo, empieza ya. - le insistía su nieto Steve. **

**. . . . . .**

Siempre había sabido que las clases de matemáticas y lo que estuviese relacionado era aburrido. Kyle cada cinco minutos estaba despertándome para que atendiese a la clase. Cuando por fin acabo.

-Tu, despierta ya. -

-... - me puse a recoger mis cosas para ir a almorzar. Conseguía pagarme el almuerzo con dinero que encontraba por la calle. Sin pensarlo, mire a Butters, estaba en mi misma clase desde el inicio de secundaria. Había pasado un año y aun nadie le había hablado, siempre estaba solo.

Algunas personas decían haberlo visto hablando solo, otros decían que tenia algún tipo de trauma y otros decían que había matado a sus padres pocos días de llegar al pueblo. Aunque todo eso era algo difícil de creer.

Me acerque a el para que almorzase conmigo y mis amigos.

-¿Kenny, adonde vas?. - Kyle me llamaba para que no me acercase a Butters.

-Hola. - le salude, su piel era pálida, parecía que nunca había tomado ni un poco de sol y no sabia que sus ojos eran azules.

-... - me miro de arriba a bajo algo asustado, como si fuese a hacerle algo.

-¿Vienes conmigo y mis amigos a almorzar?. - le pregunte.

-...Vale... - lo dijo algo bajito, pero pude oírlo.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Stan y los demás estaban ya sentados.

-Ven, siéntate aquí. - le indique a Butters. Todo iba con normalidad, hasta que todas las personas de las otras mesas cuchicheaban y nos miraban de vez en cuando.

-¿Porque tenias que traerlo?. - pregunto Kyle algo molesto.

-¿Que?. -

-A el, ¿porque tenias que traerlo?. -

-No tiene a nadie. - dije para defenderlo.

-Era mejor así. - dijo Stan.

-Eso, llévate al fantasma de aquí. -

Butters y yo salimos de la cafetería y fuimos a la biblioteca.

-Siento lo que han dicho mis amigos. - me disculpe.

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado. Aunque Fluttershy esta algo asustada.-

-...¿Quien?. -

-Fluttershy, pero seguro que no la conoces.

-...No, no creo. - ¿a quien se refería?, si solo estábamos el y yo. Y si hubiese alguna chica por aquí cerca me habría dado cuenta.

-Fluttershy, ya no hay nada que temer. - Butters hablo con alguien que había a su espalda, pero no había nada ni nadie.

-Perdónala, es que se asusta muy fácilmente. -

-No pasa nada. - vale, eso era bastante raro.

-Puedes venir a mi casa al salir de clase, seguro que a mi madrastra le encantara conocerte. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de traer amigos a casa.

-Oh, claro. -

Ya era la hora de volver a casa, estaba algo nervioso. Al llegar a la casa de Butters nos recibió una mujer con gafas, el pelo recogido y un traje.

-Hola mama. - saludo Butters, mirando hacia el suelo.

-... - ella no dijo nada y nos dejo pasar. La casa era algo oscura y estaba bien decorada. Todo lo que había parecía bastante caro. - Podéis subir arriba, pero no hagáis ruido.

Seguí a Butters hasta su habitación, también era algo oscura. En las paredes había dibujos algo perturbadores y extraños, una niña en un puente con una pistola y un rio abajo, otro era un perro escarbando con las patas ensangrentadas entre otros dibujos que son demasiado extraños como para interpretarlos.

-Tienes una habitación muy bonita. - le dije.

-Gracias, aunque la decoraron mis padres. -

-Si no esta tu madre, ¿donde esta tu padre?. - sentía curiosidad por eso.

-Oh, bueno, se fue hace tiempo. Aunque mi madrastra no lo es en realidad, es la hermana de mi padre.

-Oh, entonces tu tía. -

-...No me gusta llamarla así, dice que somos familia, pero no es verdad. - termino de decir. Esto era ya bastante incomodo.

-...¿Y con que pasas el rato?. - le pregunte

-Me gusta leer libros... -

-¿Solo?. -

-Si, apenas puedo salir de casa, solo para ir a la escuela. -

-¿Y no te deja tu tía estar con tus amigos?. -

-...¿Que es un amigo?. -

-...Bueno, pues alguien como yo, con quien divertirte y pasar el rato.

-...Entonces, ¿somos amigos?. -

-Claro, ¿y porque no?. - sonrió cuando le respondí.

**. . . . .**

**-Pausa para ir al baño. - Kenny se levanto dándose un descanso para ir al baño. **

**-Date prisa abuelo, queremos saber como sigue. - dijo su nieva Rebecca.**

**-Pero si os lo sabéis de memoria. - grito Kenny desde el baño.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Venga abuelo, sigue con la historia. - **

**-Ya voy, que poca paciencia. - **

**. . . . .**

-Que bien, entonces podríamos ir a sitios juntos, y también hacer cosas. - Vale, lo admito, eso ultimo me hizo pensar mal.

-Por supuesto. - le dije.

Al día siguiente, en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Una pregunta Butters, ¿donde esta tu padre?. -

-...Lejos. - lo dijo mirando a su batido fijamente.

-¿De vacaciones?. -

-Algo así. -

Stan y los otros siempre me preguntaban que es lo que estaba haciendo con Butters.

-No tiene a nadie. - les dije yo.

-Eso a nosotros no nos importa.- dijo Kyle.

-Pues a mi si. -

-No es tu problema. - me dijo Stan. - Solo lo conoces desde hace unos días, en el curso anterior no le hacías ni caso.

-Me da igual lo que me digáis, el al menos dice lo que piensa, no como vosotros. -

Me había ofrecido a acompañar a Butters a su casa.

-No tenias por que. -

-No pasa nada. - En frente de la casa de Butters había un coche, era uno de esos coches caros que solo tiene la gente con un trabajo importante.

-...Ese es...el coche de mi padre. - dijo Butters.

-¿De tu padre?. -

-Mi padre esta en casa, que bien. - Fue corriendo hasta dentro de la casa, yo le seguí.

-Espera. -

-¡Papa!. - dijo al entrar a la casa. Su madrastra estaba hablando con un hombre con barba de pocos días y trajeado.

-¿Que hace aquí?, me dijiste que estaba en clase. - dijo el hombre a la madrastra.

-Y yo que sabia que hoy iba a salir antes.

-Papa, has vuelto. - Butters se acerco para abrazarlo.

-No te acerques a mi. - El padre de Butters se alejaba de Butters como podía.

-Has vuelto a por mi. -

-Aléjate de mi asesino. -

-¿Donde esta mama?. -

-Tu la mataste. -

-... - Butters se quedo parado y mirando a la nada, su padre aprovecho para huir.

-Butters, sube a tu cuarto. - le ordeno su madrastra. Butters lo hizo sin decir nada.

-... -

-Seguramente te preguntaras que es lo que acaba de ocurrir. - ahora la madrastra de Butters se dirija a mi.

-Si no le molesta contármelo. - dije yo.

-Veras, Butters es adoptado, su padre lo acogió de un orfanato a los 3 años. Todo empeoro cuando supo que era adoptado, solo tenia 10 años. Su madre se quedo embarazada, mato a su madre y al bebe que aun no había nacido. Su padre cayo en una gran depresión, y entonces me dio la custodia de Butters y nos mudamos aquí.

-Vaya, no lo sabia. -

-Sera mejor que no se lo cuentes a nadie, podría empeorar la situación de Butters.

-Entiendo. -

**. . . . .**

**-¿Y que paso despues abuelo?. - **

**-Espera, deja que coma algo. -**

**-Pues date prisa. - **

**-Niño, tu a mi no me das ordenes. -**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sigue con la historia de una vez. - le insistía Steve.**

**-Pues a callar, Amy. - **

**-Soy Steve, abuelo. - **

**-Eso. - **

**. . . . . **

-Hola Kenny. - me saludo Butters antes de entrar a clase.

-Butters, me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas. -

-Claro lo que quieras. - lleve a Butters al final de la clase.

-¿Porque mataste a tu madre y al bebe que tenia dentro?. -

-No era mi madre. - Butters pareció molestarse al nombrar a su madre.

-Eso no me importa, solo quiero saber porque lo hiciste. -

-...Pinkie me dijo que lo hiciese, si no el bebe malo nacería. -

-Butters, lo que dices son tonterías, deja de asustar a los demás con tus tonterías.

-No son tonterías, es verdad. Ellas me obligan. -

-Nadie te obliga a nada, y tampoco conoces a ninguna chica. -

-Sabia que no me creerías, me lo ha dicho Rarity. -

-No te lo a dicho nadie nada, mentiroso. -

-Déjame en paz. -

-Butters. - se había a su lugar y me ignoraba.

Al salir de clase pude encontrarlo a la salida.

-Deja de seguirme. - me ordeno, pero no le hice caso.

-No. -

-...¿Que es lo que quieres?. -

-Que me cuentes la verdad. -

-Lo que digo es verdad. -

-Ya claro, que alguien habla contigo pero que solo puedes ver tu. -

-...Si, tengo que hacerles caso para que se vayan. -

-¿Quien te ha dicho esa tontería?. -

-Bueno, a sido Rarity. -

-Ya, pues no les hagas caso. -

-Es que me pegan si no les hago caso. -

-Eso es imposible, no te preocupes. Si no les haces caso se irán.

-¿De verdad?. -

-Claro. -

Al día siguiente no había clase, y aproveche en visitar a Butters. Llame al timbre varias veces, pero nadie me abrió. Eso era muy raro, seguramente habría salido con su madrastra a alguna parte. La puerta se abrió de repente.

-Hola Kenny. - Butters salio con una maleta en la mano.

-¿Donde vas con esa maleta?. -

-Voy a buscar a mi padre y me quedare con el. -

-Pero no sabes donde vive. -

-Si que lo se, se lo he oído decir a mi tía, vive en un apartamento en New York.

-Pero eso esta lejos. -

-Ya, por eso me voy ya. -

-No puedes ir solo, podría pasarte algo. -

-...¿Me acompañas?. -

-¿Y que voy a hacer yo allí?. -

-Podrías vivir con nosotros. - dijo Butters con una sonrisa.

-...Vale, pero si tu padre no esta en casa nos volvemos. -

-Vale. -

**. . . . .**

**-Abuelo, ¿que paso después?. - **

**-A dormir todo el mundo, que es muy tarde. -**

**-Haznos un resumen, por lo menos. -**

**-A dormir ya. - **

**-Cortito. - **

**-A callar. - **


	4. Chapter 4

**-Venga abuelo, dijiste ayer que hoy seguirías. - **

**-Vale, sentaos y a callar. - **

**. . . . .**

Habíamos llegado antes de lo que yo creía. Butters me guía hasta un gran edificio, parecía una gran empresa. Tipos con traje y con mucha prisa.

-Pensaba que iríamos a ver a tu padre. - le dije

-Pero ahora esta trabajando aquí, y seguro que se alegra de verme. -

Entramos dentro, había hombres con trajes elegantes hablando con sus móviles y otros hablando entre ellos.

-¿Y en que parte esta tu padre?. - le pregunte.

-En el sitio mas alto, arriba del todo. -

Subimos en el ascensor, había despachos, se podía ver quien había dentro por que no había pared, si no una especie de cristal grande. Cosas de ricos.

-En ese despacho esta mi padre. - señalo Butters al fondo del pasillo.

El padre de Butters estaba hablando delante de unos hombres con trajes, al vernos se puso pálido y puso una excusa para salir.

-¿Que haces aquí?. - pregunto a Butters.

-Quería verte papa, sabia que te ibas a poner contento. -

-No estoy nada contento si estas cerca de mi. - la sonrisa de Butters se borro. Eso me molesto.

-Disculpe. - interferí. - No me parece correcto tratar a su hijo como un estorbo, ha viajado tantos Kilómetros solo para verle a usted, que ademas usted lo mira con asco.

-...Tu no entiendes el infierno que he pasado tantos años. -

-¿Que?. - no entendí nada.

-Butters, vete a comprar algo. - su padre le dio algo de dinero para una comprar en una maquina expendedora. - Ven conmigo a la azotea.- subimos a la azotea por las escaleras. -

-¿Que es lo que quiere que hagamos aquí?. - le pregunte.

-Hablar. -

-...¿De que?. -

-...De Butters... -

-Oh..-

-Le tuve miedo desde ese día...decía que veía cosas, oía cosas que nadie podía. Intento matarme ocho veces en un mismo año, y pensar que solo tenia 7 años. Consultamos a doctores y psiquiatras. Pero siempre nos decían lo mismo, encerrarlo toda su vida, para que no hiciese daño a nadie, ni a el mismo. Su madre y yo no quisimos. Hasta que la mato. Siempre que lo abandonaba en algún lugar, por muy lejos que fuese, volvía con su propio pie y me encontraba, en cualquier lugar donde yo estuviese en ese momento. Yo tenia una vida feliz antes de que el naciese.

El padre de Butters se acerco al borde de la azotea.

-Señor no ira a.. -

-Dile a mi hijo que siempre le quise, pero que nunca le entendí. - se dejo caer.

-PAPA. - no pude detener a Butters, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba allí. También vi como caía detrás de su padre. Por un segundo pensé en asomarme al borde, pero no lo hice. Volví a South Park como pude. Jamas se lo conté a nadie, y nadie volvió a nombrar ni a preguntar por Butters. El chico raro de la clase. La tía de Butters a los pocos días se fue del pueblo. Fue como si Butters nunca hubiese existido.


End file.
